Sleep
by KawaiiTensai
Summary: Athrun forgets something. Shinn helps him remember. AsuShinn plotless oneshot.


Disclaimer: GSD doesn't belong to me. Pointless crap. Unbeta-ed.

Summary: Athrun forgets something. Shinn helps him remember. AsuShinn plotless oneshot.

**Sleep**

_  
Athrun! Tell me! Where is Freedom? What have you done to the Justice? Patrick Zala commanded._

Athrun heard the distinctive click' of a gun. He looked up in horror. He cried, dumbfounded that his father was pointing a gun at him. His own son!

Tell me, Athrun! I won't let you off, even if you're my son! His father thundered. He heard his father press a button on his desk, then the swish of the doors opening and closing, and the footfall of a number of soldiers. 

Athrun thought about what his father had said, just a few minutes ago. His mind raged at the idea of murdering innocent people. He didn't realise what he was doing, he didn't have any control whatsoever of his body, everything was a blur. Then-

BANG!

A gunshot, and he felt himself falling, clutching his right shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, and he instantly rose, breathing heavily. Athrun tried to control his breathing as he calmed himself. It wouldn't do any good should Shinn wake. He turned to see the boy still asleep beside him. The peaceful look on the boy's face as he slumbered on brought a slight curve to his lips. He turned his gaze away from the distraction, and realised that his left hand was gripping his right shoulder quite painfully. He withdrew his now shaking left appendage and remembered his dream. His shoulder had healed, no trace of it ever been hit by a bullet. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. _That dream again._ The pain he thought he had long buried had come back. He brought up his legs and rested his arms on his knees. The pain of losing his mother, and his father. The guilt that he couldn't change his father, and the guilt that millions died as a result of what his father did.

Athrun shook his head, as though the movement alone could dislodge the unsettling thoughts and feelings from him. Not that it would ever happen. He gave a glance at the bedside clock. Ten to three. He noticed the date. _October Four. I should have known. It's Father's birthday today._

He sighed, making impromptu plans for a trip to PLANT. Athrun slid out of bed smoothly, so as not to disturb the raven-haired boy, and headed for the armchair beside the window. He wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

* * *

_Shinn..._

Shinn... don't worry. They are only attacking the military base.

Shinn... protect Stellar?

Onii-chan!

They were leaving. All of them. They're leaving him alone! All alone!

NO! he cried. Don't leave me! Mother, Father, Mayu...

NO! he screamed, but it was no good. they were gone. All that remained was darkness.  


Shinn was awake instantly, panting. He heard screaming, and when he realised it was himself, it stopped. He felt a warm hand rubbing his back and swung his head to the person the hand belonged to. Upon seeing the concerned green eyes that he had come to trust, he automatically flew and buried his face into Athrun's neck, starting to sob.

Athrun hugged the hysterical boy close, and winced at the pain his butt received when Shinn sailed into him with such force, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. He stroked the boy's hair, trying to soothe him. After a while, the sobbing subsided and Athrun loosened his grip, so that he could reorient himself into a better position to get Shinn back into bed.

As soon as he let go, Shinn cried out, his wide red orbs pleading to Athrun. _Don't leave._ Shinn grabbed at him, and Athrun saw that Shinn was shaking.

Please... don't leave me like mother, Father, Mayu, and Stellar did. A note of desperation had come into his voice. _Athrun, don't go!_

Athrun pulled the trembling Shinn into his arms once again, murmuring, I won't, Shinn. I'll stay, as long as you want me to. I'll be here for you, Shinn Asuka, because I love you.

Shinn looked up at him, his shivering waning. Are you sure? Be- because my p- parents lo- loved me, too, b- but they left anyway. S- so did M- Mayu.Oh, Shinn, you've got it wrong. Your family never left you.

Shinn looked up at that, shocked. Wha - ?Your family will always live on, in your heart, and in your memories. Athrun placed his hand on Shinn's chest, right over his heart.

In my heart? Shinn repeated, moving his hand over his heart, and clutching Athrun's. He realised the meaning of Athrun's words, and whispered, Thank you.

Athrun smiled, and planted a kiss on Shinn's forehead. You need sleep. He said firmly, carrying the younger teen back to bed. You've got classes to attend tomorrow if you don't want to fail your major.

Shinn pouted, his worries had dissipated, nightmares forgotten. Athrun's words had truth in them. His mother, father and sister, will always live as long as he lived, and as long as he remembered all the memories they had together. He received a good night kiss from Athrun and felt his eyelids droop. Within moments, Shinn Asuka was asleep, his boyfriend beside him. He had pulled Athrun into bed with him.

Athrun smiled at the way Shinn made him feel: protective. The words of comfort that had tumbled out of his mouth were words that he had treasured, but forgotten since the first war started. Even now, he couldn't believe how he could have forgotten Lacus' words. The words that had comforted him a long time ago, when his mother had passed away. Of course, back then he had been angry, and had used the word murder' amongst others. He was in grief, when Lacus said, _'Aunt Lenore will live on, Athrun, in your heart. Your mother will be watching you, always and forever. Never forget that.'_ He had accepted that readily, and later enlisted.

As Athrun Zala got himself comfortable, his gaze went over the teen beside him and decided that he make sure that Shinn didn't forget that. And he made a mental note to discuss a trip to PLANT with Lacus in the near future. He yawned. _Maybe he _would_ get some sleep, after all.  
_

END

Thank you for reading. I don't know Athrun's father's birthday, was it mentioned at all? I don't think so, though. I only inserted Stellar in because I felt that she made a deep impression on Shinn. And I also put Shinn in university. ; Please review!


End file.
